The present invention relates to the injection molding of fiber reinforced thermoplastics, containing a substantially interwoven fiber orientation in an injection molded thermoplastic matrix, wherein the fibers display no preferential orientation and a high degree of entanglement beneficial to the preparation of molded articles which experience complex loading in actual use.